Queen Ariana
Queen Ariana is the main antagonist in Barbie as The Island Princess. Her aim was to force her daughter, Princess Luciana, to marry a prince in order to rule his kingdom one day. Official Description "This wicked Queen wants her daughter Luciana to marry Prince Antonio. She'll do anything necessary to keep Rosella and the Prince apart!" Personality Ariana is very pushy. She judges Ro a lot. She doesn't seem to have a very good relationship with Luciana as she always manipulates her into doing what she wants, and Ariana appears to enjoy doing this. She is very dominating and always goes there where she finds her profit. Appearance Ariana is a redhead. She has her hair up high with red bows. She wears a red dress with a bow at the back. The dress has a little bit of white. This is the only outfit she'd been seen in. Ariana's eyes are blue, and she wears a lot of pink eye shadow. Relationship with Luciana Ariana loves Luciana but pushes her into doing something Luciana doesn't want to do. The two women are completely different. Luciana is very kind especially to Ro while Ariana judges Ro a lot. Ariana enjoys ruling Luciana and making her do something she (Luciana) is very uncomforatble with. Ariana doesn't like Luciana reading books especially romance novels. She thinks all the books Luciana reads fill her head with thoughts. Ariana doesn't want Luciana to marry someone she loves. She believes Luciana will be happy just by marrying someone she doesn't love. But little did Luciana know that Ariana wanted her to marry Antonio just to kill his parents and rule Apollonia. When Ariana's treachery was exposed, Luciana finally went against her. Luciana agrees that Ariana put the sunset herb in the animals' food and the wedding cake because Ariana told her not to eat anything. Trivia *She is very similar to Dame Devin, since both plan to overthrow the rulers of their kingdom and take their place on the throne for what the rulers did to them. Dame Devin killed Queen Isabella for not picking her to be her Lady Royal, and Ariana tried to kill King Peter for what he did to her family. Also, they both have a daughter. Ariana has Luciana, and Dame Devin has Delancy. *When Ariana was young, her family was banned from Apollonia for trying to kill the king and queen and were put on a pig farm. *She didn't love Luciana's Father when they married. *She'd only been married for a very short time. She and Luciana's Father were married on a Sunday, and then he died on a Wednesday. So she'd been a widow for a long time, even before Luciana was born. *Ariana believes that Love Is For Peasants, and she didn't want her daughter to marry someone she loves. *Ariana can be very pushy to lots of people, even Luciana herself! You can tell when she (Ariana) said, "You need to stop reading those books! Filling your head with thoughts!" *Characters that look similar to her can be seen in two Barbie movies: in Barbie & The Diamond Castle and Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. The first being a waitress at the inn, called Bertha, and in the second movie she plays an actress who is starring in "The Princess and the Pea" with Barbie. *At the end of Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar, Crider wears the same hairstyle she has, just blonde and with blue ribbons. *It's unknown what her fate was, but possibly she was either banished from Apollonia again or imprisoned for conspiracy to kill the royals of Apollonia (in real life, even royals can be jailed if they commit a crime on foreign soil). See Also Category:Antagonists Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Characters Category:Elders Category:Females Category:Widows Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Rich characters Category:Villains Category:Mothers